sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Gravity: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack
(digital) (physical) | recorded = 2012 | venue = | studio = Abbey Road Studios and British Grove Studios (London, United Kingdom) | genre = Soundtrack | length = 71:44 | label = WaterTower Music | producer = | prev_title = | prev_year = | next_title = | next_year = }} Gravity: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack album of the 3D science fiction thriller film Gravity, written by British film composer Steven Price. The album was released in 2013 via WaterTower Music label. Price's score was universally applauded by film critics and audiences alike, leading Price to win and receive nominations for several Best Original Score awards at ceremonies, including a BAFTA Award, a Satellite Award and an Academy Award, as well as a Golden Globe Award nomination. Development }} Composer Steven Price was originally called in to help out for three weeks on the music design of Gravity. After having a creative discussion with director Alfonso Cuarón, Price began coming up with a template of sounds and noises that eventually led to him being hired as the film's composer. As work began on the film's score, Cuarón and Price set ground rules for distancing the score from conventional Hollywood-style action scores such as omitting the use of percussion. "Ordinarily in an action film you're often competing with explosions and god knows what else, whereas with this movie music could do things a different way," said Price. "With everything we did we would try and look beyond the normal way of doing things. For some of the action sequences where there are explosions, I knew that ... those explosions had to be inherent." The score was recorded in small groups or single instruments as opposed to a collective orchestra in order for each sound to be electronically processed and mixed individually to create a layered and surrounding effect. Reception Graydon, Danny. [http://www.empireonline.com/reviews/reviewcomplete.asp?SID=10354 Review: Gravity]. Empire. Retrieved on 2014-03-10. | rev2 = Filmtracks | rev2Score = Clemmensen, Christian. [http://www.filmtracks.com/titles/gravity.html Review: Gravity]. Filmtracks. Retrieved on 2014-03-10. | rev3 = Mania | rev3Score = A+ | rev4 = Movie Wave | rev4Score = | rev5 = Screen Invasion | rev5Score = | rev6 = Sputnikmusic | rev6Score = Scroer, Brendan. [https://www.sputnikmusic.com/review/59432/Steven-Price-Gravity/ Review: Gravity]. Sputnikmusic. Retrieved on 2014-03-10. | rev7 = Synchrotones | rev7Score = }} Steven Price's score has been acclaimed by critics and audiences alike, in particular for its two final tracks, "Shenzou" and "Gravity." It was nominated for and won multiple awards in the Best Original Score category at several ceremonies. Indeed, it received a nomination for Best Original Score at the 71st Golden Globe Awards, and won Best Original Music at the 67th British Academy Film Awards and Best Original Score at the 86th Academy Awards.http://www.oscars.org/awards/academyawards/86/nominees.html James Southall of Movie Wave awarded the album five stars out of a possible five and said that "it feels like the most intelligent and most satisfying score for a science fiction movie since Ennio Morricone's stunning, dishearteningly lambasted Mission to Mars." Accolades Track listing Notes *"Airlock" is actually not played during the film. The beginning of "Aningaaq" is instead used in the scene it was intended for. *Track 15 is mistakenly entitled "Shenzou" while it should be "Shenzhou". Credits and personnel Credits adapted from AllMusic and from the liner notes of Gravity: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. Credits |work=AllMusic|publisher=Rovi Corporation|date=|accessdate=October 7, 2013}} ; Performers and musicians *Philip Collin – organ *Katherine Ellis – vocals *Haley Glennie-Smith – vocals *Lisa Hannigan – vocals *Alasdair Malloy – glass harmonica *Metro Voices – choir *Will Schofield – cello soloist *Vicci Wardman – principal viola ; Technical personnel *Geoff Alexander – conductor *Robin Baynton – assistant music editor *Christopher Benstead – music editor *Paul Broucek – executive in charge of music *David Butterworth – orchestration *Gareth Cousins – score mixer, recording engineer *Alfonso Cuarón – producer *George Drakoulias – music supervisor *Andrew Dudman – engineer *Isobel Griffiths – orchestra contractor *David Heyman – executive producer *Martin Hollis – assistant engineer *Toby Hulbert – assistant engineer *Lewis Jones – assistant engineer *Matt Jones – assistant engineer *Joe Kearns – assistant *Jason Linn – executive in charge of music *Lisa Margolis - music business affairs *Charlotte Matthews – orchestra contractor *Everton Nelson – orchestra leader *Jenny O'Grady – choir master *Sam Okell – engineer *Steven Price – composer, primary artist, producer *Nicki Sherrod – executive in charge of music *Sandeep Sriram – art direction *Jill Streater – music preparation *Christian Wright – mastering References Category:2013 soundtracks Category:Film soundtracks Category:WaterTower Music soundtracks